


Bad Ending 4

by RogueQueen105



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, MC is a hard ass, longer than 11 days, slight romance, spoilers for 707 route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueQueen105/pseuds/RogueQueen105
Summary: He wasn't the Seven in the chatroom, so who was he?





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just some stuff I thought of from the top of my head. I freestyled this so excuse the grammar and punctuation. I am making this a drabble series of shorts with Luciel and MC. {Takes place in 707’s Route} so shall I say, spoiler alert.  
> In this fanfic, MC is very blunt and a smart mouth. Making her intimidatingly confident and an independent character, unlike like her portrayal in the actual game. I should also add that her relationship with 707 is very strained. She is aware of his inner battles and depression but can only sympathize with him to a degree until she starts to get annoyed with his self-deprecating and self-loathing thoughts and comments. She does not coddle him or encourage his behavior and will call him out on it when she fells necessary. However, she still makes her feelings for him very evident and doesn’t try to hide it. MC HAS BEEN IN THE RFA FOR A MONTH AND A HALF RATHER THAN 11 DAYS. (Because that's ridiculous)

**Shut Up**

“Where are you going?” Seven said.

“Well unlike you I don't starve myself.” You looked crossly at Seven said matter of factly turning around meeting his golden gaze. 

You sighed with a visible frown. “I’m going to the kitchen.” You said finally answering his question.

A tight line spread across his lips as his eyebrows crinkled to the middle of his forehead.

“I told you not to go anywhere I can't see you.” He stated.

Of course.

Seven had made it very clear that you were forbidden to go anywhere that was out of his field of vision. You understand his paranoia, at the time, it was evident he didn't want anything to happen to you.

But you didn't need an escort to go to the damn kitchen.  

This didn't stop you from pushing the bedroom door open and daringly stepping a foot into the hallway.

“Then pack up your toys and go to the kitchen with me, because I'm cooking.” You said walking out the room and down the hallway without a look back. 

An annoyed groan was heard beyond the door you had just left, but you ignored it turning the corner entering inside the kitchen, and flipping the light switch on watching as the room came to life.

Rika didn't have much in her kitchen, much like everything else in the apartment, it was too bland for your taste. There were no decorations or appliances that really stood out. 

The girl didn't even have any pictures around.

“Who the hell doesn’t put anything on their walls?” You muttered, agitated. 

You didn't want to really judge her home, considering her passing, but it was hard to control yourself since you were at the apartment majority of the time.

Especially now since you were being baby-sat.

You breathed out pushing your sleeves back to avoid getting it dirty and turned on the sink to wash you hands.

You flare your nostrils in surprise when hearing the obnoxious screech of a chair being dragged along the tile floor. Looking over your shoulder you watched as the obnoxious redhead set his laptop and other accessories down onto the island, and took a seat on the barstool.

Fully aware of your presence, he didn't bother looking up at you as you continued to stare at him. Rubbing your wet hands against your jeans, you felt the corners of your lips curl.

He was still avoiding you.

You were a bit offended by the way he quickly closed himself off, refusing to have anything to do with you upon arriving at the apartment.

He was "dangerous" and "not someone I should get close to or have feelings for".

You inwardly scoffed. It was a bit too late for that.

Eyes still trained on him, you chewed down on your cheek, and turned your attention back to the task at hand.

What were you doing again?

Oh yeah, cooking.

With Seven within your company, he almost always bought take-out to avoid having to go outside the apartment to retrieve groceries. 

You didn't mind. After all, it was a relief not having to scavenge something to eat. However, today you were in the mood for something more home-cooked. You were sure there was some fresh ingredients from your last visit to the store.

After a few moments of rummaging through the pantry, refrigerator, and cabinets, You found something that you could work with.

You began chopping and dicing everything into separate color coordinate containers. Making sure each one was labeled with the appropriate name.

It wasn't like you were OCD or anything.

You reached over the grab the last tomato when you felt a rough hand upon yours. Instinctively pulling your hand back in surprise, you were once again met with golden irises. 

Unfazed by your reaction, the male's gaze remained on you, making you awfully uncomfortable.

"What?" You said going back to the cutting board acting as if there was something to cut.

Catching you in the act, his eyes went to the cutting board then back to you.

"Let me help."

"What?"

What...

You scoffed, "Why? Aren't you busy being the God 707, Defender of Just-ASS?" You said using the knife to gesture as you talked.

He frowned, but didn't respond; instead he removed his hand from the tomato stuffing them into his pockets.

"It'll be faster if we just do it together. The faster we finish, the sooner I can get back to work without you distracting me."

Apparently your whole existence was a distraction for him.

Taking a moment to analyze his face, you sighed finally giving in to the unsaid staring contest you shared.

"Fine." You said begrudgingly. You gesture to the sink with the knife still in hand, "Go wash your hands." 

With a silent nod, he did as he was told, but right before sliding out of his jacket. 

“So.” He started turning the faucet on, grabbing at the soup “What are you making?”

“Food.” You replied automatically. 

Oh ho ho ho, he did not find that funny.

“Chicken and Shrimp with pineapple rice”

Sevens apathetic face morphed into one of disgust. He turned his nose up while visibly gagging. Eying him, you raised an eyebrow.

That certainly got a reaction out of him.

"It's a western dish." You added, which didn't seem to make his face any less disgusting.

"Didn't know you were fond of western foods." He said somewhat recovering from his earlier episode.

This bothered you. Seven had did a background check on you, against your objection. And managed to find all sorts of information on you that you were certain he could use for blackmail if called for.

So how the hell did he not know?

“My mother is American.” You said slowly.

"You mother?" He repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"That explains a lot." He said quietly to himself. As if suddenly realizing you were still standing close to him, his lips fell back into a straight line.

You wanted to follow up on his statement, but decided not to in favor of avoiding another argument. 

You pulled another cutting knife from the rack, and handed it to him. "You can start chopping those." You said pushing aside your things to make more room for him.

The two of you chopped and diced in silence until you heard a small chuckle from beside you. You raised an eyebrow turning your head to him with a look of confusion. 

"Defender of Just-Ass, nice one." 

With a hidden smile, you but down on your cheek.

"Shut Up.”


	2. Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707 is annoyed with MC and pushed her too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just some stuff I think of from the top of my head. I freestyled this so excuse the grammar and punctuation. I am making this a drabble series of shorts with Luciel and MC. {Takes place in 707’s Route} so shall I say, spoiler alert.  
> In this fanfic, MC is very blunt and a smart mouthed. Making her intimidatingly confident and an independent character, unlike like her portrayal in the actual game. I should also add that her relationship with 707 is very strained. She is aware of his inner battles and depression but can only sympathize with him to a degree until she starts to get annoyed with his self-deprecating and self-loathing thoughts and comments. She does not coddle him or encourage his behavior and will call him out on it when she fells necessary. However, she still makes her feelings for him very evident and doesn’t try to hide it.

Please Stop Me

 

 

_[Sweep]_

“Stop.”

_[Sweep]_

“MC…"

_[Sweep]_

“MC!”

You griped the broom handle biting the inside of your cheek. It had become somewhat if a routine at this point, you doing something to pass the time and him getting on you for either ‘moving to much’ or ‘making too much noise’. You would even offer leaving and going into the bedroom to give him someplace, but you weren’t allowed to leave his sight either.

“What!”

“Don't what me, I know you heard me.”

His brows furrowed as he set his laptop down to crack his knuckles, eyes still trained on you. It was then that you realized the dark circles underneath his eyes from staying up and working for consecutive hours without a break. You were appalled how he could keep going and remain so stubbornly focused without a proper meal or rest in days.

“Sorry.” You began, turning your attention to the dust pile in front of you. “I had my headphones in.” You lied.

“You're not even wearing any.”

“Hm.” You shrugged resuming to the task at hand.

_[Sweep]_

“Stop!” You continued sweeping disregarding his objection, you rolled your eyes refusing to make eye contact with him.

The felt a vein starting to form on your forehead. “I'm sorry? Are you bitching and moaning because I'm cleaning up the shit that you made?”

“I told you I'll clean after myself.”

“Yeah well unfortunately it's an eyesore to look at!” It seriously was, your OCD couldn’t handle the heap of clutter he shoved into the corner of the room in a useless attempt to keep it out of your way. You didn’t even want to imagine how his place looked or what poor Ms. Vanderwood the 3rd had to go through cleaning up after his nasty ass on the daily.

“Then look away, you don’t _have_ to look at it.” He said under his breath but loud enough for you to hear.

 _[Sweep]_

“That is so aggravating!”

“Oh, this?” You challenged. 

_[Sweep]_

“You're making too much noise and I can't concentrate!”

“Then put your ear phones in, you don’t _have_ to listen to it.” You retorted mockingly.

_[Sweep]_

You jumped when you felt his torso pressed lightly against your back, his taller frame towering over yours as he now had the broom within his grasp. You turned your head up slightly meeting his gaze, his golden eyes piercing through you. It was the first trait about him that you fell in love with, how bright and yellow they were. And now that they were right in front you, the craving to lean in closer to get a better look tempted you.

Almost.

After a few seconds of staring at one another, you averted your eyes to the ground where your once perfectly swept up pile was now scattered about and the bottom of the broom resting upon his foot.

“You know that’s bad luck, right?” You said trying to break the silence. You felt him adjust himself so he was standing in front of you slipping the broom from your hands.

“I don't care, why are you doing this?”

You clenched your fist in and out trying hold to hold back your sour tone, “Doing what?”

“Provoking me MC, you know what the hell I’m talking about.” He pushed aggravated by your ignorance.

“By cleaning?”

“By being petty.”

Your eyebrows furrowed as your eyes snapped to his. “Is your head that freaking far up your ass? Luciel, you are the definition of petty. You came here on you own, I never asked you to! And you have the nerve to act like an ass to justify your reason by saying it's to protect me?” He didn’t say anything much to your anger. It seemed just a moment ago he had so much to say, and now that you were confronting he was suddenly speechless. You felt your throat go hot as you tried to fight back the tears that were treating to fall.

“I told you I loved you.” You finally said, your tone softening in defeat.

“Don't.”

“And you just want me to just get rid of it!”

“Yes.”

“I don't know how it works for you Luciel, but I can’t just bottle up my emotions and throw them away!” You shouted.

“MC, stop it!”

“No, you stop it! Have you ever used that damn brain of yours to consider how I feel?” You exclaimed.

Seven took a step closer making you tilt your head up more just to keep eye contact with him. He gripped his shirt, knuckles turning white from clenching it so hard. The pained look on his face hurt you more than he could ever know.

“Stop wasting your feelings on me, I told you it’s useless. Even if I were to return your feelings, it would only put you in danger and I can’t deal with that! I can’t let that happen!”

“Because it won’t!” It took everything within you to bite back the pain from crying right in front of him.

“You don’t know that!” Seven bowed his head as his shoulders slumped before continuing, “If something were to happen to you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

"Nothings-"

“I told you, its useless even if I were to return your feelings, it would only put you in danger and I can't mentally handle that! For once, _once_ in my life MC, I feel like I have someone to protect, and I will risk my life to ensure your safety. So please let me just protect you!”

His words must have triggered something because you could feel the dampness on your cheeks as you shook your head frantically. “No! I’m sick of this Luciel, that is not something for you to decide! You aren't Superman, stop trying to save every damn body by taking on their burdens. And stop thinking you know what's best for me. I'm a grown ass woman, I can make my own decisions!”

You watched him fold his arms over his chest scoffing, “Oh like the one when you let some random stranger convince you to go to an empty apartment to return a damn cellphone? If you had half the sense and wasn't so damn naive and stupid, I wouldn't even be here risking-“

_[ **SLAP** ]_

The sound echoed throughout the apartment. Your hand stung from the impact of hitting his face so hard leaving the palm of your hand and his cheek red. He didn’t turn to face you or say anything, he just placed his hand on his cheek where you struck him and remained silent. You hated to give into your emotions like that and you hated it even more that you lost it in front of him, but he had taken it too far.

“Go fuck yourself, Luciel. You want me to leave you alone fine! You want to push me away fine! You want me to hate you, that's on you! But I will _never_ stop loving you. I will _never_ stop loving all of you, every damn part of you. The Luciel who gave devoted his faith into helping people from the kindness within his heart, the playful 707 in the chat-rooms that I wanted to go to the space station with…”

You paused for a moment casting your eyes down at your hand that was started to return to normal color, “And the asshole standing in front of me.”

He didn’t move, he just remained in the same position without saying anything. The glare from his glasses kept you from seeing his expression. You choked back on another series of tears and thought it best to hold in just for a little while longer when you were alone, where no else can see or hear you.

“I’m going to the room, don’t stop me.” 

When he didn't, you couldn't it in any longer.

‘ _Please stop me’_ You whispered to yourself before disappearing into the hallway.   

 


	3. The Chop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fuck, shit shit. >.<;;; I'm sorry for taking a year and a day to post this. We have two weeks of school left, and my professors has not been cutting me any slack. Anyway, I am going to go ahead a seriously apologize for the grammar. I was rushing to go ahead to post this, I would be editing the chapter in between things to correct some of the errors. Anyway, hope you like this one.

The usual sound of typing and your soft breathing was the only thing that was heard inside of the bedroom, aside from the crinkling coming from the bag of chips you were finishing.

You set the bag down on the desk to lazy to throw it away and reclined back in the computer chair rocking yourself back and forth in a repetitive motion. Your head was resting on your arms behind your head, allowing you to get a good ole’ whiff of your armpits.

Your eyebrows rose in disgust immediately putting them down right before smelling them once more for validation.

You smelled like old soup.

It made sense, it was nearly 85 degrees outside and you weren’t even sure where Rika’s AC was located. And you weren’t exactly wearing the best clothes for that kind of weather.

Glancing down at your lap not  wanting to awknowledge what it smelled like below sea level.

The thought alone was more than enough to make you cringe.

You stood up from your chair going to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes.

“Ass face.” You called out.

When Seven didn’t reply, you turned your body towards him only to realize he had his headphones on.

You walked to him shaking his shoulders lightly.

His eyes snapped towards you with a mixed expression you didn’t bother reading into.

“I need to go take a shower.” You motioned with your finger, you felt ridiculous asking for permission to use the bathroom like a damn child.

His eyes went to the clothes in your hand then back to you then nodding his head before returning his attention to his laptop.

Turning on your heels, you made your way to the bathroom opening the door then shutting it behind you with your foot. Your grimmanced at the sound of Seven calling out to keep it open. You inwardly groaned doing as you were told deciding not to challenge him.

After the previous argument, you tried not to deal with him to avoid getting into another one. And as much as you hated to admit it, after letting your emotions getting the better of you, it was hard to even face him.

You slipped into the bathroom throwing your clothes onto the toilet seat cover and stripped down turning on the shower. As you waited for the water to warm itself, you glanced in the mirror taking in your appearance.

Your hair was getting longer, and though it was nice to look at, maintaining it was becoming somewhat of a nuisance to you. Not to mention it's was getting harder to keep your bangs from your face.

You unconsciously wrapped your finger around a strand of your hair then letting it fall back into place.

The steam from the shower started to fog the mirror and you curiously touched the sides of the medecine cabinet trying to see if it could open, when it did. You saw the different assortment of prescribed medications from top to bottom.

“Damn Rika...” You said out loud picking some of them up and looking at the labels.

You decided Rika was diagnosed with some serious kind of illness, or she enjoyed getting high all the time. Whatever it was, you decided not to think too much into it, and decided to close the drug filled cabinet.

Your curosity continued as you checked underneath the sink, opening the drawers and cabinet.

It was odd living in Rika’s apartment, all respect to the did, it was just...weird. Going through her things wasn't nesseserly wrong…right?

There wasn’t much besides house cleaning supplies, more pills (at this point you were convinced),  and a basket with femimine essentials. You couldn’t help but rummage through her things from time to time...of course just because you couldn't really go back to your apartment.

You noticed a basket of hair products. Rummaging through the assortment of supplies, you pulled out a pair of scissors taling  them into your hand making a chopping motion as if you were cutting paper. You stood up facing the mirror once again tilting your head slightly in thought.

You cut your hair many times before when you were in college. But that had been years ago, and ever since then you let your hair grow out.

You inwardly started listing plausable reasons to cutting your hair.

It was hot as fuck.

You could barley see.

Spit ends...

It's hot as fuck.

It was tedious to shampoo, dry, and condition.

It was hot as fuck.

You bit down on the inside of your cheek readjusting the scissors in your hand.

* * *

 

“Why did you take so long?” You heard Seven ask the moment you opened the bathroom door, steam pouring out behind you.

“I thought something…” he dragged out watching as you entered the room.

His expression made you slightly uncomfortable as he didn’t say anything but continued staring.

“What?” You said sharply, your tone covering your uneasyness.

You knew it had something to do with your new appearance. Your hair was now slightly above your shoulders creating a nice bob. Your bangs where cut slightly revealing more of your eyes. You liked the way it turned out but his staring made you a bit self-conscious.

“You...” He started not finishing his sentence. You raised an eyebrow, “Cut your hair?” You tried to finish for him slowly.

“Do you like it?” You said dramatically flipping your hair and letting it fall back in place.

“What are you wearing?” He asked. 

His question took you back a bit as you looked down to what you were wearing.

“Uhm, clothes.” You said simply.

“No, why are you….” Seven paused for a moment dragging his hand along his face but kept it place shielding his features.

“Why aren’t you wearing anything?” He sighed, his question coming out muffled from h his face.

“Because it’s hot.” You said matter of factly. He removed his hand from his face and furrowed his eyebrows at you. “So, that gives you a reason to dress like that, when a man is in your presence?” He asked.

You waved him off with your hand and made your way to the edge of the bed crossing your legs over the other. “I don’t see the issue.” You said with a shrug.

 “I’m wearing house clothes.” You adoes.

“You’re not wearing any pants.” He pointed out.

You made a face standing up lifting your shirt up revealing your navel while facing him.

“Yes I am. The shirt’s just long.” You said letting the shirt fall back into place. He stared at you for a moment before speaking.

“You’re still showing to much skin.” He said blankly, his eyes traveling down your legs.

“And?” You asked quirking an eyebrow.

“ _And_ it’s inappropriate.” He said going back to tapping away on his laptop. A look of disgust crossed your features for a moment but was quickly replaced with a sly grin.

“Got a thing for legs Luciel?” You teased extending your foot from where you were standing towards him. Your hands strode down to your ankle slowly making its way back up to your thigh.

Seven stopped typing on his laptop the sides of his lips curling slightly. “I’m more of a foot guy.” He commented going back to what he was doing on the screen.

Why weren’t you surprised?

“I see.” You said retracting your foot back towards you and rested a hand on your hip shifting your weight.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time you piss me off, I’ll be sure to shove this whole size 7 down your throat.” You laughed mockingly continuing, “How’s that for a foot job?”

Seven didn’t respond causing you to shrug your shoulders walking to the bed and throwing yourself on it, waiting for the bed to adjust to your weight. You both sat there in silence once again in the room.

The sound of typing and your soft breathing.

You closed your eyes resting both hands on your stomach, and laid there in the mutual shared silence. You couldn’t complain, it wasn’t like it was awkward or anything of the sort. You thinking to yourself and him…

You lifted your head up slightly to catch a glimpse of the ginger haired man.

Whatever Luciel’s do.  

You breathed out allowing your mind to wander, your thoughts went back to the recent conversation you shared with him, and couldn’t help but smile a little. It wasn’t the quality of the conversation itself, it was just reliving to know he wasn’t completely ignoring you, and you weren’t completely mad with him.

Aside from him still being an ass of course.

After the argument, you had gone back to the bedroom and quietly sobbed for almost an hour, and didn’t come out of the room for the remainder of that day. Seven didn’t bother to come into the nor, did he attempt to speak with you either. It was hard, for both of you. After all you both were at fault, and you both were ashamed of the result. 

“Hey Luciel.” You said softly breaking the silence, he responded to you with a grunt allowing you to continue.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” You said pausing for a moment then continuing, “I should’ve controlled my emotions better and I’m sorry for losing my control like that.”

There was a thick silence that covered the room, until he finally spoke.

“No, I’m sorry…” He said matching your tone. You contemplated sitting up to look him in the eyes while he spoke, but decided against it considering it was probably easier for him to tell you without having to make eye contact.

“But if we’re being completely honest here, you started it.” He said. You could somehow hear the smirk in his voice.

You sat up confirming his facial expression and matching his with one of your own. “Don’t know what you’re talking about love.” You said using your hands to support you as you reclined on the bed.

“Riiiight~”

Seven set his laptop down and standing up to his feet. He stretched his limbs out until he heard a satisfied crack, then grabbed his phone pushing it into his pockets. You met his gaze and you once again found yourself lost in his golden orbs.

**[BUZZ]**

The sound of your phone vibrating on the desk where you left it before entering the shower made you realize you were both staring at each other.  You bashfully averted your eyes to the phone making him turn his gaze away as well. He reached over to retrieve the phone and tossed to you which you caught. He then made his way out of the room without a word.

You released the breath of air you didn’t realize you were holding and peered down to your phone, it was just one of the party guest responding back to one of your emails. You sat the phone down on your lap, and leaned forward stroking your fingers through your hair.

What the hell was that?

Sure, you would occasionally, look _~~stare~~_ at him every now and then.

And maybe there would be a few times where you would accidently _~~intentionally~~_ ~~_stare_~~ at his ass whenever he did decide to leave the room.

But it was always when he didn’t notice, he was always too busy to really take note of anything you were doing, regardless of him trying to “keep an eye on you”. You sighed continuing stroking your hair.

**[BUZZ]**

You sat up glancing down and your phone on your lap. There wasn’t a need to unlock the phone because you could clearly see the senders message bright and clear the screen.

**707: [ _I like your hair like that, it’s cute._ ]**

 

 


	4. Continue?

**Hello everyone!**

I wanted to say I am so sorry that it has been taking me so long to update this. T.T  I think I wrote the fanfic and kind of just posted on impulse without really thinking far ahead knowing where I plan on taking it. I also kind of wish I started this fanfic at another point building up to the chapters I have on here now.

However, I am debating if I should continue this or just orphan it, I would really like to know what you all think. So, leave a comment and I would greatly appreciate it.

**Thanks Yous**


End file.
